In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention. Similar issues exist with other telecommunications cables such as copper-based cables.
One area of telecommunications cable management that is necessary is the routing of cables from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another. Accordingly, such routing systems often include a plurality of trough members, fittings and couplings for routing the cables. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; and 5,752,781 show various cable routing systems.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that the routing system will be easy to install. For example, providing a continuous cable path throughout the system can be a challenge, such as when obstacles or misalignments arise during installation of the system. There is a need for devices which make system installation easier and less reliant on rigid and precisely aligned components.